Typically, cooking or heating units in recreational vehicles are operated by bottled gas, usually propane or natural gas. However, many recreational vehicle owners spend much of their time in recreational vehicle parks or campgrounds where electricity is available and many times at no additional cost. The recreational vehicle owner for convenience and cost considerations would prefer to connect his vehicle's range to available electricity sources provided at campground and park sites yet maintain capability to operate on gas when electricity is not available. As there are refrigerators and water heaters available that operate on both bottled gas or electricity, it is desirable to similarly have a heating range for recreational vehicles that operates on both bottled gas and electricity, or a means for converting, or partially converting, a traditional recreational vehicle gas range to electricity.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an assembly suitable for converting traditional gas-operated heating ranges to combination gas and electric ranges.
Another object is to provide a convenient connection of a recreational vehicle range partially converted to electricity to a conventional external electric outlet typically provided at many parks and campgrounds.
Another object is to retain capability to operate the range with bottled gas for occasions when connection to external electric outlets is not convenient.
Still another object is to separate the gas operated elements of the range from electric heating elements of the range for safety.